A Prior Engagement
by Launch shinra
Summary: Sequel to Advent Calender. It's been a year since the proposal, and now Cloud just wants to get married. Now how to plan a wedding without Renop finding out? Shonen ai. Gift fic for Bekas Strife.


"I suppose we could get them a toaster or something

This is the sequel to Advent Calendar. It's not essential that you read that, but it might help you understand some things. This is a gift fic dedicated to Bekas Strife, whose birthday was last Thursday, but I have only just managed to finish it! I also wanted to finish it today because it was my birthday yesterday and this kind of made me happy :)

Dedication: Bekas Strife, because she is awesome and can put up with my appaling time keeping. Happy belated birthday hun!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would not be writing fan fiction. Final Fantasy and all the characters belong to Square Enix, not me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing open the door to Seventh Heaven, Tifa ushered the two young children into the bar from the cold outside. It was December, and once again there had been a substantial amount of snowfall. The streets outside were covered in a blanket of thick, white snow. Closing the door behind her, she shuffled over to the nearest table and dropped her packages down onto the shiny surface.

It was still fairly early in the morning, and Tifa had decided to open the bar a few hours later than normal in order to take Marlene and Denzel shopping. Unfortunately, a large amount of the populous had had the same idea. Christmas had passed by two days before, and the shops were packed with people hoping to pick up a bargain in the Christmas sales. Truth be told, the sales had started at the beginning of December, but the tall brunette had been so busy with the bar that she had had little time to herself and the children. Of course, there had been another matter taking up a fair amount of her time.

It had been a year since Cloud had proposed to Reno. They had all been shocked when the couple had announced their engagement to their friends, but they were happy for them nonetheless. After a large amount of badgering from the group, Reno had informed the others that they were getting married, but not yet. You couldn't just rush into these things, and they had only just gotten engaged for Gaia's sake.

Besides, the normally cocky red-head had quietly admitted that although he wanted to be Cloud's husband more than anything in the world, he liked telling people that the blonde was his fiancé, because it sounded 'more romantic'. It was astonishing for the group of warriors to learn that Cloud was such a romantic, but even more of a shock to learn that the loud-mouthed and often vulgar red-head was a secret romantic too. These details about their friends only emphasised the fact that you can't judge a book by its cover.

However, at the beginning of the month, Cloud had visited Tifa, and declared that he wanted to marry Reno on New Years Eve, so that he could start the New Year with his new husband. It was Cloud's way of truly starting afresh, to forget all the heartbreaking memories of the past. And who was Tifa to begrudge him that? After all, out of the entire group, she believed that Cloud deserved this happiness the most. And it isn't _every_ day that one of your best friends gets married.

After agreeing to help her blonde friend arrange the wedding, she had hugged him before promptly grabbing a notepad and forcing Cloud into one of the cubicles to make a 'wedding list'.

Three weeks later, and the preparations were almost complete, despite the fact that it was the busiest season of the year. The brunette fighter had enlisted the help of the other AVALANCHE members, whether they liked it or not in some cases. They had all been sworn to secrecy, because Cloud wanted the event to be a surprise for Reno. Keeping the secret from Reno had been a chore, because the Turk had a habit of appearing at the most inopportune moments. There had been a few close calls, but the secret thankfully remained a secret.

So after many close calls and death threats aimed at an over excitable ninja, the wedding was on course. If only Tifa could stop Yuffie from hassling Cloud about wedding dresses. Despite the ninja's valiant efforts to convince Cloud that he would look stunning in a white gown, she had accepted defeat after Reno walked in on his fiancé threatening to slice her to pieces with First Tsurugi and feed her to the guests. Shiva, that had been an awkward moment and it was only due to Tifa's quick thinking that Reno hadn't found anything out. However, her quick thinking also landed the poor woman with the job of throwing a Christmas bash for the group, thus adding to her ever-growing to-do list. Cloud, of course, had volunteered (been threatened with castration) to help.

Removing her outdoor clothing, the tall brunette began making a mental list of what was left to do. They still needed to decorate the Church, and find a way to get Reno to the event without arousing suspicion. Tifa had already arranged for Yuffie to help her decorate the old building in three days time. Barrett and Vincent had been roped into running the bar for the day, whilst Cid was charged with picking up Red XIII, Reeve, Cait Sith and any other guests who wouldn't be able to make it any other way. Cloud had told his red-headed lover that he would be making deliveries on New Years Eve, but he wouldn't be back too late. In actual fact, he was making a trip to Kalm to pick up both his and Reno's wedding rings as well as a suit for the big event.

And finally, Rude was to keep his partner busy for the day, without taking him anywhere near any bars. This would prove difficult, because every New Years consisted of Reno dragging his unwilling partner to all strange places to get boozed up. The previous year, they had spent all day in Seventh Heaven, with Cloud (unsuccessfully) trying to curb his lovers drinking. The next day he had spent throwing up.

Tifa smiled at the memory. Honestly, they thought he might have learnt his lesson after the 17th (1)

Presents! She'd forgotten to buy them a wedding gift, and she didn't even have any ideas of what to buy the couple. After Cloud's gift giving extravaganza the year before, she didn't think she could come up with something better.

"Tifa, its 1 O'clock"

Startled, Tifa glanced up at the clock on the adjacent wall. It was time to open the bar. With a sigh, she moved her bags to the back of the counter, before moving to unlock the front door. The present would have to wait until later. Maybe she could get the others to help her think of something decent.

xxxxxxx

"I suppose we could get them a toaster or something? I mean, isn't that the sort of crap you usually buy someone when they get married?"

"Why do we even have to get them a gift, dammit?"

"Because Cid, it's their wedding and weddings mean wedding gifts. Now stop whining and help me think of something"

"God you guys are thinking about this way too hard. Why don't we just buy them some fluffy handcuffs?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare blankly at the hyperactive ninja.

"Teef, I don't see why you need our help" complained Barrett, completely ignoring the younger female who had interrupted them. "You're the woman, and women always know what to buy."

"Because, Barrett, I can't do _everything_. I'm not a miracle worker!"

"A whip?"

"Besides, they already have all that stuff. Why would they need more? Come on, the wedding is tomorrow, and none of us have got them anything."

"Well what the hell are we meant to buy then!?" yelled Cid.

"French maid's outfit? I bet Reno would look really hot in it."

"I want it to be something really personal. You know…something that they can keep to remember the good times."

"A video camera? I bet they could remember the good times with that."

"SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

The young ninja pouted at her three older friends currently sending her death glares, before huffing and running off to Gaia knows where, leaving the three 'adults' to think of something more acceptable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reno was bored. It was New Years Eve, and his partner wouldn't let him anywhere near alcohol. He was currently slumped down on one of the booths in Seventh Heaven, with a glass of orange in front of him. To make matters worse, Cloud was off making deliveries. 'Why'd he have to work today?' the red-head whined to himself.

He couldn't even annoy Tifa or Yuffie because they had disappeared, leaving an annoyed Barrett and a disinterested Vincent to run the bar. Cid was nowhere to be seen either. He was already feeling more than a little suspicious. Everyone had been acting weird for the past month. At first he'd just shrugged it off, but now it was beginning to get on his nerves. There was always that nagging feeling that someone was up to something, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Where the hell is everybody, yo?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're out grocery shopping. It is New Years Eve, you know".

Slumping further into his seat, Reno glared at his drink whilst attempting to put. It truly was a peculiar sight.

"You know, if you keep pulling faces, the wind might change and you'll be stuck like that. You look constipated"

"Whatever, yo. Jeez my ears are burning. Someone's talking about me."

The pair sat in relative silence for several minutes, until Reno jumped up.

"Come on dude! We should be out partying!"

"I promised Tifa that I'd stay here"

"You are so whipped" A grunt was his only answer.

"Oi, if you two are just gonna sit there yapping all day, you can make yourselves useful and get behind this bar!" Sighing in defeat, the red head stood and made his way over to the counter, barely dodging the apron that was thrown at his head.

'Stupid Cloud'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of boots on wood echoed through the Church as the blonde saviour of the world walked around the building, surveying the scene around him. Tifa and Yuffie hadn't let him down. The Church was beautiful. Glittering baubles had been hung on the edges of the seating, and fairy lights were draped from the walls and along the sides of the wooden benches. They had draped a white, silky material over the benches to create a more elegant effect. In the centre was the Aerith's pool. Yellow and white flowers surrounded the waters edge. Even in winter the flowers flourished, proving that this truly was a holy place.

It was already late. He hadn't seen his lover since early in the morning, when he had left before the red-head had awoken. Smiling slightly at the thought of a pouting red-head, he pulled a small red box out of his right pocket. Although he would have loved to spend New Years Eve with his lover, he knew how ecstatic the red-head would be in a few hours time when he discovered the true reason for all the secrecy.

Walking further into the Church, Cloud reached the edge of the pool. The hole in the roof allowed the moonlight to shine through, causing the water to sparkle like glitter. This truly was one of his favourite places to be, and he knew that in a few hours time he would love it even more. Carefully removing his boots and socks, the blonde rolled up his trousers before sitting at the waters edge, placing his feet into cool water. Supporting himself on his arms, Cloud leant back slightly and gazed upwards at the star filled sky.

It was strange to think that it was only a few years ago that he and Reno were enemies, and he had aided Aeris in her escape from the Turk. Who would have known that they would end up going down this path? That they would end up married no less!

The water around him rippled and two sets of feet joined his in the water.

"Spikey you sly dog!" Zack laughed, ruffling blonde hair.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Aeris' melodious voice reached his ears.

"Yeah! Red better take damn good care of you, or I'll sort him out!"

"Zack. You're dead" Aeris deadpanned.

"Where there is a will there is a way, Aer'."

Cloud simply grinned at his best friends antics, as Aeris shook her head.

"Seriously man. I'm really happy for you. I just wish I could be here in person. Ya know, to give you away."

"You're not my dad and I'm not a woman."

The other man shrugged, whilst circling his arm around Cloud's shoulder. "A minor detail, my Chocobo headed amigo. Besides, you're my best friend, and it would have been an honour".

"Zack…"

"Don't make him cry Zack! Just remember Cloud that we are so proud of you and you deserve every bit of happiness you get"

"Now who's making him cry?"

"Oh quiet you"

"Thanks guys" whispered Cloud. His older friends both smiled at him warmly and wrapped their arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a few moments, Zack pulled away.

"Hey, what are you doing hanging around here! You can't get married like that!"

"He's right. We should go. Cloud, we'll be here for you". The young brunette woman smiled lovingly at him, like a mother who was sending her only child into the big wide world.

"See ya Spikey!"

The blonde watched as his two friends disappeared out of the Church. It was such a strange thing to see, but he had gotten used to it. Glancing down at his watch, the warrior suddenly started. He'd been there longer than he thought. There was only an hour left before Reno was due at the Church. Picking up his boots, he forced his feet into them, hopping about and falling over several times before he finally succeeded. With one last glance around the building, he ran out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you said we couldn't go out?"

"No Reno, I said we couldn't go out drinking. We have a prior engagement".

"Which you won't tell me! Why do I have to get dressed up anyway?"

"Just do it brat!"

"Shut up old man! Why the hell you here anyway, yo?"

"Like Baldie said, 'Prior engagement'. Now quit yer yappin', and get dressed!"

"No"

"I guess I'll have to get Yuffie then"

"Shit. Fine! Asshole". Huffing, Reno stormed into his room and slammed the door.

"Spikey better appreciate this" muttered the blond pilot, whilst pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket. Rude merely grunted in agreement, before heading off to get dressed himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he? He said he'd be back by now!"

"You know what he's like".

"Do you think something has happened to him? What if there was an accident? Or he changed his mind?"

Yuffie watched the older brunette pacing about the room and wringing her hands together. Sighing, she walked over to Tifa and placed her hands firmly on her shoulders. Not an easy task given the height difference.

"Listen, Teef. Nothing has happened. You know what he's like, he probably just lost track of time. Just calm down and go get ready. He'll be here soon." Taking a deep, calming breathe, the brunette stilled, before nodding and walking to her room to get ready. Unbeknownst to her, her friend was having the same worries.

'Where the hell is he' thought the ninja.

As if on cue, a very flustered blonde burst through the door. Dropping his things on the floor, he ran passed the ninja with a shout of "Don't ask" before bounding up the stairs to the bathroom.

'Idiot'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At quarter to midnight on New Years Eve, a small group of people had gathered at the old Sector 5 church. To anyone else it would have been a peculiar sight. Everyone was dressed in smart suits or elegant dresses. Luckily the groom had managed to arrive with a few minutes to spare. It was a close call. After grabbing a quick shower, the blonde had frantically tried to put on his suit. Tifa, having calmed down herself, had helped him after he had nearly strangled himself with his tie.

It was evident from his actions that Cloud was worried. Growing up like he had, he always expected something to go wrong. All the questions floating around in his head were only making things worse. After practically dressing her best friend, Tifa had sat Cloud down on his bed, and promptly reassured him that everything was going to be ok. The blonde had to admit, this was one of the many reasons he loved Tifa. She had managed to dispel all his worries, even when he had started to panic about the red head not showing.

"He'll be there" she had promised.

He was due any minute now. Under Tifa's orders, everyone was waiting inside the church. Cloud stood at the alter, silently lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder that he realised someone was there. Then again, Vincent never did make much noise.

"He's here". A beautiful smile slowly spread across the blonde's face as he nodded.

"Do you have the rings?"

Vincent patted his jacket pocket in confirmation. "Don't worry"

Breathing deeply, Cloud nodded before turning to face the make shift alter at the edge of the pool. 'This is it'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rude, will you just tell me what we're doing here yo'?"

"You can ask Tifa" he replied, nodding his head in the direction of his girlfriend.

Letting out a frustrated growl, the red head marched over to the brunette woman. "What's going on yo?"

"Calm down Reno. Everyone's waiting. Come on" she said smiling, taking the man's hand in her own and leading him to the entrance. "Wait here"

She opened the door slightly, so she could peek inside, giving Vincent the thumbs up.

"Ok, we're ready"

"What's going on?" asked the red-head. He suddenly had an ominous feeling. Maybe they had just pretended to be his friend, and they were luring him here to sacrifice him to Gaia. And Rude had helped them! Damn traitor!

He was pulled out of his thoughts by gentle music coming from inside the church. Glancing at Tifa curiously as she once again took his hand, Reno was pulled forward. As the church door was opened, he understood for the first time what was happening.

'That sly Chocobo-head!' he yelled internally, but he couldn't help but grin stupidly at what his blonde lover had done. Inside the church were several of their friends. Hell, even Rufus had dragged himself away from his work to be there. Reno wondered if this was a dream, but one look at the smiling blonde a few metres away proved it was real.

As they reached the waters edge, Tifa and Rude moved to the side, leaving Reno next to Cloud.

"You're late" the blonde said jokingly, grinning at the look of utter shock on Reno's face. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"…Hells yeah!" Taking Reno's hand in his own, they both turned to face the Priest.

Nodding, the Priest began. "We have gathered here today to witness the union of these two men in holy matrimony. If there are any persons here present who know of any reasons why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

"Aww come on, that's not gonna happen" piped up Yuffie "Just marry 'em already!".

"Cloud; do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do. Not matter what happens, I promise that I'll love you forever more" he answered softly, gazing at Reno. The love was evident in his eyes, and no-one had any doubts that he meant that promise with every shred of his being".

"Reno, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Do you even need to ask yo'?"

"Do you have the rings?"

Vincent steeped forward, holding two simple gold bands, each with a single diamond. Cloud took Reno's left hand, placing the ring on the ring finger, before allowing the red head to do the same with his.

"Then by the power invested in me and in the name of Gaia, I now pronounce you husband and…husband". Glancing at her watch, Tifa gave the signal to the priest.

"You may now kiss the groom"

Grinning madly at each other, Cloud leaned forward to kiss Reno. A huge bang erupted outside and all the church lit up in a flurry of bright colours. Breaking the kiss, the pair glanced up to see fireworks above.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screamed Yuffie, before bowling Vincent over to hug him. A few people shook their heads at her antics, whilst most chuckled at the look of disinterest on Vincent's face as he tried to prise himself out of her vice like grip.

The newly wed couple stood watching the fireworks for a few moments longer, before Cloud turned to face his new-husband. Feeling his lover's eyes on him, Reno glanced down and grinned goofily at the blonde. Mimicking the expression, Cloud wrapped his arms around the red-heads waist, and leaned forward until their noses were touching.

"Happy New Year Reno" he murmured, capturing his lips soon after and ignoring the fireworks that continued to explode in the background.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the prequel, the gift on the 17th was free drinks for a year, which Reno decided to abuse and ended up getting very sick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmmmm. You know that whole idea sounded A LOT better in my head! I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but it'll do. I might come back to it later. And I am well aware that it is not New Years, but that was when it was actually meant to be written. I've just been so busy with school and then work. Excuses! Well, let me know what you think. Reviews will make me happy in my post birthday mood! :D


End file.
